The promise he kept may now cause pain
by dr. tempe bones
Summary: takes place 4 years after the phttk. What will happen with Parker when his school mates pick on him, how will Brennan deal the new change in her life and a book tour coming up fast. What if her son goes missing? Rated T to be safe. OOC/AU
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this picks up after **The promise hes tring to keep**

I know I owe update on other stories, but this just came to me as I tried updating one of them.

**Four years after the promise he's tring to keep.**

Brennan was sitting in her office with her best friend. Angela was just alittle over six months pregnant. Hodgins and Angela had ended their relationship after Angela's now ex husband came into town. Brennan felt bad for her friend, but at the same time she didnt think they made the right choose. Angela hadnt told Hodgins that she was carring his child nor did she plan on it.

Brennan and Angela were sitting on the couch watching Jaden, now 5 and the twins Ariel and Angela, now 4 playing happily as the adults talked about the newest case. A string of murders had been taking place. All the victums had been young boys between the ages of 5 to 10 years. Brennan had taken this harder then any of the other cases that delt with children. She had a 5 year son and 10 year step son.

Booth was sitting in his office, talking to Parker's teacher for the five time this week. Parker had been acting out at school by hitting the other students. He had said it was because they were making fun of his step mother and his half brother and sisters. One night after dinner, Brennan and Booth took Parker aside as the other kids want to play in the back yard until bath time. _"Whats going on at school Parks?"_ Brennan had asked as they all sat on the couch. _"Jimmy and Ben keep saying that you were stupid and a slut for sleeping with a man who already had a family. They said that Jay, Bubbles, and lil Ange were the reasons Daddy left my mom and that they should all die."_ Parker said looking down, felling bad about what he had to tell his step mother and father. Bubbles was Ariel's nickname Parker had given her when she was only three months old.

Booth looked at his oldest son, alittle shocked at what a ten year old would say to a classmate. Jimmy and Ben were twins who had moved to DC three years ago, so they didnt know Parker as long as the other kids at school, but they had heard how his dad was married to some lady that wasnt his mother had three other kids with her. _"Parker, you know the truth. Thats all that matters."_ Brennan said, alittle hurt someone would say that about her and her children. That had all happend a two months ago, now things were getting worse.

The other kids at school started picking on Parker about his family. Parker couldnt take it. He loved his brother and baby sisters more then ever and would do what ever he could to keep them safe, so the fights started. With in those two months Parker had been spent home and sent someone to the hospital. Brennan and Booth tried everything to get Parker to stop. Finally they took him out of his school and sent him to a privet school, even though Booth was against it. Sweets had given them the idea after one of Parker's meetings with him. He thought that going to his school were every one know about his family and what has happend in his life could be hurtful and may not help with Parker angry issues.

A month after all this happend, Brennan found out she was once again pregnant. They had stoped trying a year ago when they didnt have any luck. Brennan was happy, yet at the same time sad. Booth and Brennan had given up on having more kids, she was getting older and over the past year she was shot just below her belly botton was told that she may not be able to have kids. She hadnt told Seeley about that though. She didnt want to give up all hope at giving him another son or daughter or maybe both.

* * *

I know this is short, but its just the beginnig. Hope you like it. Reviews will get you a new chapter. Im going to try and update at least once a week, I have school and band so its hard


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this picks up after **The promise hes tring to keep**

I know I owe update on other stories, but this just came to me as I tried updating one of them.

* * *

Brennan was zoning out as Angela talked to her about something. She wasnt even sure if she had heard what the new topic was. Maybe it was Hodgins? The Baby? She didnt know. She was in her own alittle world. Only to be pulled from it with a loud bang, well two. Jumping Brennan looked over to Jaden and the twins, who had broken a skull that was on her book case. The other was from Booth who had flung her office door open. _"Jesus Christ Seeley."_ She said taking a deep breath. _"What the hell was that for?"_ She spoke as she heard three little voice chipper _"Mommy said bad words!"_ Angela smiled and urshed the kids out of the room so their parents could talk.

_"What was that about?"_ Booth asked his voice rised. _"Parker's school called. Parker didnt show up for school. I thought I told you to take him!" _He yelled at his wife as she stood up. Brennan looked over to Booth confused, hurt and million more emotions showing in her face and eyes. Tears welled at the corner of her eyes. _Damn hormonos._ She thought to herself. She turned her back to him so she could wip them away. _"I did take him. I dropped him off at the front of the school."_ She said turning around again.

Booth looked at her. _Whats up with her?_ He asked himself as he saw the hurt look in her moist eyes. _"Then were is he?" _He asked, droping his voice. _"How should I know. I was here with the kids, trying to slove a murder while trying not to get si..."_ She stopped herself from finishing the sentence. Brennan looked down and shook her head. _"I cant take this right now."_ She said softly ranning a hand over her face. _"Wait, he want missing from school. The first three victums where at school."_ She said hoping to throw him off her unfinshed sentence as her face suddenly paled .

Booth watched her, trying to figure out what was going on and what she was going to say before she stop. Before he had a chance to ask her about it, she had moved on to the case, than just as he was going to say something Brennan ran from the room, hand covering her mouth. Booth looked confused. _"What the hell? Bones!" _He called ranning after her as she ran in to the restroom. Angela was standing in her office door way. _"She doesnt know I know." _She said with a small smile over to Booth. _"I'll cheek on her, you go call someone or sit with kids." _

Angela walked in to the restroom as Brennan was washing her mouth out. _"Why didnt you tell me?"_ She asked walking over to her friends side. _"Tell you what?" _Brennan asked actting like she didnt know what Angela was talking about. _"Sweetie. I know your not that dense. Why didnt you tell me youre pregnant?"  
_She asked again hoping for an answer. _"Because I have'nt told Booth."_ She had matter-a-factly.

Angela looked at Brennan in shock. _"You cant do this to him again. He has the right now know when he gets his wife pregnant."_ Angela said crossing her arms. Brennan looked over to her. _"Just like Hodgins has the right to know that that baby is his."_ Brennan said pointing to her friends swallown stomach. Angela looked up hurt. Brennan shook her head, relaizing what she had said. _"I didnt mean it"_ Brennan said in a soft voice as she walked away from Angela, leving her standing there alone.

Cam was on the platfrom with one of the twins. It was hard to tell from where Brennan stood which one it was. It looked like Ariel but it could be Angela. She really needed to stop dressing them in the same thing. But she had found it cute when she did. _"Cam, I'm going out for lunch. I'll be back in a half hour. Make sure Booth takes the kids if he leaves." _She said waving up to her friend as she walked from the lab. She didnt feel up to talking to Angela or Booth right now. So, she walked to the FBI building to see Sweets.

Sitting across from Sweets neither said anything. Brennan didnt want to talk, but she didnt want to be alone either. She could have gone to see Zach. Sighing she stood. _"Thanks for seeing me, but I'm going to go."_ She said walking to the door. She had gone to see Zach more times then that others had. But they all were trying to move on from what happend. She knew that by now Zach would know she was pregnant. She had trained him, so if she could tell that a woman was pregnant but didnt know it herself so would he.

She walked around the busy streets of CD. The leafs had start justed to change colors with the end of summer. Parker would be starting school soon around with Jaden. She wasnt really ready to send her first born off to school but she had found a great privet school to send all the kids once they got to the age. Brennan had walked to the center were Zach was being held. She didnt even reliaze she had walked that far until she was at the sign in desk showing her ID.

But her trip hadnt gone as planned. Zach wasnt allowed vistors at this time. Something about him wanting to get rest and to get over that he will no longer be able to work at the lab with his friends. Or that he had had the allowed amount of vistors already today. She had once again zoned out. _"I really need to stop doing that."_ She said walking out of the center and back towards the lab, knowing Booth and Angela would be sitting there, waiting for her to returne and explan what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth and Angela sat in Angela's office. Ariel and Angela playing on the floor as Jaden want off with Hodgins to race bugs. Even from a young age Jaden loved bugs. Sure, more boys do at his age but he wasnt like other boys his age. He was special in ways no one would have thought. He tried his best to be a normal five year old, but when your mother is a genous and as is your godfather, aunt and uncle, your bound to be one too. The twins were smart but not as smart as Jaden. He loved learning and knew most of the bones in the body. But his true love was bugs, just like his uncle Jack.

_"Daddy, were Mommy?"_ Ariel asked, no longer having fun with her sister._ "I wants to eats and go home."_ Angela added sighing as she looked up to her father and godmother. _"Yeah."_Ariel said, agreeing. _"Home."_ They said together crossing their arms. Angela looked over to Booth and gave a small laugh. _"How about one of you come and paints with me and the other can go with Daddy and play with Mommy's bones?"_ She asked hoping that would keep the twin calm and happy for about another hour or so. Ariels head snapped over to her sister's godmother. _"ME!"_ She called jumping up and down. Lil Angela looked over to her twin. _"No way loser. Auntie Angie is MY godmommy. Go play with your own!"_ Lil Ange said pushing Ariel to the ground as she started crying. Angela looked over and shook her head. _"That wasnt nice Angela Joy Booth. Bubbles is going to come with me and you're going with your father. No whinning."_ She said using her goddaughters given name. No one used her full name but Brennan when Angela was in trouble.

Angela looked up and crossed her arms again. _"That loser gets everything."_ She said ranning from the office. Ariel sat on the floor, looking down. Her sister put her down so much that she was slowly believing it. Her sister was prettier then her, or so she thought and she had more friends at the day care they go too when Brennan or Booth cant take them to work. _"Come on Sweetie. Dont listen to her."_ Angela said picking the young girl up. _"Lets go paint until Mommy gets back then we'll tell her what Angela Joy did."_ She said as she took Bubbles over to the other side of the room where her paint things were set up.

Booth had followed Angela out of the office. Just as he got to Brennan's office, he saw her walk in to the lab. Turning to go over to her he called. _"Bones! What the hell is going on?"_ He asked walking up to her, stopping her from going any where. _"Nothing Seeley."_ She said trying to get around him. _"I'm late and need to get back to work."_ She said with a hit of bitchy-ness in her voice. _"No. Not until I know what the hell is going on!"_ Booth said as his voice started to raise. _"Not here!" _She shot back as tears welled in her eyes. She hated not having control of her emtions at this point. She didnt want Booth to see her like this, knowing he would make the leap to assum she was pregnant. And he would be right.

Booth watched his wife as she yelled to him. This rarly happend. When she did yell, she made sure the kids were no where around them. She hated yelling with them around. _"I dont care if your late for work. I want to know what is hell is going on with my wife!" _Booth yelled back. Angela could hear them. Knowing it best to get the kids away she around them all up and took them to see the dino's, much to Jaden liking. Brennan turned, back towards Booth. She wipped at her eyes to keep the tears from falling. _"You really think this is about WORK?" _She yelled not looking over to him. _"This has NOTHING to do with my work."_ She yelled finally turning when she knew it was safe and there werent tears rimming her eyes.

Booth looked confused. _"Well, please tell me what this is about. I really want to know." _He said with angry as he looked over to her. She shook her bitting her bottom lip. _"I'm pregnant. You fucking happy now." _She asked walking away. _"I was going to wait two days until your birthday to tell you. But you cant wait."_ She spoke as she turned to face him. _"Now I'm going to work. Take the twins and Jay home. I'll go talk to Parker's school." _

With that Booth walked off to get the kids without saying another word. She had told him when she was going to wait and tell him for his birthday that after years of no luck he was going to be a father again. Now he was angry with himself for pushing her tell.

* * *

sorry its soo short. More soon I swear


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan walked to the platform, not looking back to Booth. Booth stood there looking at her in shock. _"You're what?"_He asked following her. He wanted to make sure he heard her right. Hodgins was sitting at his station, listening to all this going on. He got up and made his way to Angela's office to hide form the two of them as they fought. Brennan turned around looking to Booth. _"What is you're hearing going already?"_ She snapped at him as she once again turn her back to him. _"Go home. I'll be there later."_She said scanning on to the platform and not saying anything else to man standing at the bottom of the metal stairs.

Angela looked up hearing the yelling as she tried to keep the kids busy so they didn't need to hear the fighting of their parents. Hodgins ran in just as she was about to close her door. _"It's a war zone out there."_He said sitting on the couch with a plop. Jaden smiled running over to him, forgetting about the coloring books on the floor. _"Can we race bugs?"_ He asked looking up with a smile. A smile that he had learned early on that would get him anything he wanted. _"Not right now Jay bug."_The older man said looking to the boy. Jaden had loved bugs from the time that any one of them could remember. He would bug to go outside in the winter and look for worms and any thing else that could be found in the ground. Hodgins had been proud that this young boy was so into bugs but his father on the other hand wasn't. He didn't want his kids to be 'squints' like their mother. Sure he didn't have a problem with it but he wanted his kids be some what normal.

Booth looked up to his wife. He dug in his pockets for his card so that he could join her up on the platform. She was bent over a exam table, looking over the remains of one of the young boys. _"Bones, come on. Lets talk about this?" _He said pleading with her. Brennan was no longer in the mood to talk, or even deal with him. She wanted to work, alone. _"Take the kids home. I'll stop and get Parker and dinner on my way home."_She spoke, her back to him as she took a closer look at the remains in front of her. _"Ms. Wick, come here please."_ She called over to the young intern that was filling in this week. There was ration going on between interns until they could find someone to fill the spot that Zach had left. Brennan didn't want to do this at first, but there was too much work for her alone.

Daisy Wick was young, bright and way to hyper, no that wasn'tthe word its more like eager fix her better. When she had first come to lab, she was in love with Brennan. Well, not in love but pretty close to it. She would have fallen to her knees and worshiped the ground that Brennan walked on if some one had told her that Zach had done that. Daisy heard the call from the woman she looked up to and made way to her. _"Yes Doctor Brennan?"_ She asked overly happy as she hopped to a stop next to the older woman. Brennan gave a small sigh not in the mood to deal with the prekyness of the woman next to her.

_"I though I had asked you to look over the remain and note your findings?"_ Brennan spoke in a cold, emtionless voice she had once used when she started working here. Daisy looked down and nodded. _"You did Doctor Brennan. And I did."_ She spoke like a child getting yelled at in Sunday school by a nun. Brennan shook her head and pointed a gloved finger to the break in the right tiba. _"This, should have been seen. My five year old could have seen that."_ She said turning to Daisy. _"Go over the remain again. Take a better look. Note everything you find. I will compare your notes to mine."_ Brennan gave her orders as she took off her gloves and walked away. Booth was still standing at the bottom of the platform waiting for her.

Booth had'nt seen her like that since they first started working together, but it was never towards one of her own, it was always towards him. _"Bones, come on. Lets go home for the day. Take the kids out to dinner. And we can talk about all of this."_ He said still pleading with her to talk. Brennan walked stright for her office, not looking to her husband as she did. Hodgins and Jaden poked their heads out of Angela's office door to make sure it was save to ran to the ran of hall to race his beetles. This was a task he once took much joy in. Mainly because it was with his best friend. Now it brought back painful momories but there was no way that he could ever say no to Jaden when he asked to race beetles or any other bug.

Brennan was now walking around her office, file in one hand her notes in the other. She sighed throwing the file to the desk along with her notes and ran her hands throw her hair that was falling out of the ponytail that she didnt remember putting it in. Booth was standing in the door way. _"Please Temperance. You need to rest and we need to talk." _He said slowly walking over to her. She turned around as fast she could hearing his voice. _"What's there to talk about?"_ She asked looking in to his, trying to hide as much of her angry, sadness, she couldnt even tell what it was right now. She turned her back to him again. _"Parker not being in school, you telling me your pregnant? Pick one!" _He said a littler louder then he meant to.

_"You blame me for your son not going to class? How dare you." _She spoke turning to face him. _"I was'nt feeling well this morning. I asked you to take him to school. But no. You were going to be late. As was I. So you left me to get the twins, Jaden AND Parker all up dressed and feed. Then for me to get him to school before the bell rang."_ She yelled marching past him, closing her office door. _"So dont you dare blame me. I asked you for help. I told you as I was'nt feeling well."_ She now crossed her arm and watched as Booth recalled everything that had happend that morning.

_"Booth, can you get Parker up and to school please?" Brennan called from the bathroom as she finished getting ready for yet another long day at work. Booth was tieing his tie when he heard his wife call to him. "I'm in a hurry Bones." Brennan sighed opening the door, her tooth brush in her mouth for the second time that morning. "Please Booth. I'm not feeling well and he'll be late." She said turning to spit the toothpeast out. "I'm going to be too." Booth said walking from the room. "I need to leave now." He called to her as he walked down the stairs. Brennan walked out of the bathroom to hear the front door being closed. __"Rat bastered." She mumbled as she ran down the hall to Parker's room and got him up first followed by Jaden and lastly the twins. She had stopped two fights. One for the bathroom between Parker and Jaden, letting the older of the two use the one in her room then between the twins as they both had picked out the same outfit but didnt know whoes was whoes._

Booth looked up to his wife and spoke softly. _"You never said anything about you not feeling well." _He hoped that she would have believed it, but it was a long shot.

* * *

I didnt know if i wanted to end it there or keep going. But Im ending it here. I'll be updating again soon. =D R/R is welcome to give me some ideas.


	5. if only she stayed away

Brennan had done just as she said. When she got off of work she want right to Parker's school and found him waiting here she had dropped him off. He had made it look like he was in school. _"Get in the car and wait for me."_ She said parking the car and going inside to talk to his teacher. Booth had been upset with himself the rest of the day. He had taken the twins and Jaden home for the day. As they all played in the backyard he worked out front. Once Brennan had gotten home with a very mad Parker, who had yelled at her the whole way home and ran past his father and stright to his room, Booth took his keys from his pocket and left.

Brennan watched as Booth didnt say a word to her as he left. She sighed knowing that she had been rude this morning to him but did he really need to do this to her? All she wanted right now was for the man she loved to hold her close and tell her everything was okay. That they would get though this and that their marriage wasnt falling apart right in front of her. But that never came. The rest of the night she was alone with the kids. She feed and bathed them and got them to bed on time. Sitting alone in their bed, she watched as the hours rolled by and mid-night rolled around. She should have been asleep hours ago, but she wanted to know where Booth was, what he was doing and what had changed between them.

But that never came for her. Booth never came home that night. The next morning, when he did come home, he found Brennan sitting on the foot of the bed, crying. He walked over to her, swaying alittle as he did. _"Bones whats rong?"_ he asked, his words slurred. Brennan wipped her eyes standing up. _"I need to go."_ She said walking past him. He fall to the floor watching her walk away. She had found a ride for Parker that morning so she only had Jaden and the twins with her. Taking them all to daycare before going to the lab. She wasnt in the mood, or state to take care of three kids today, let alone answer all of Angela's qusetions she knew would come when her friend saw the red, puffy eyed woman walk into work.

Booth walked into the bathroom. He wanted to shower and lay in bed all day. But when he walked in to the bathroom that he shared with his wife, he saw the reason why, or at least he thought it was the reason why she had been crying. Laying in the skin was her thong, blood lineing it. Booth shook his head. **No. I'm seeing things. She would have told me.** He thought to himself as he turned on the water for a cold shower and stripped of his clothes that smelled like smoke and beer. In the lab Brennan had signed in and want right to her office, turning on her computer, as it loaded she sat back, tears welling in her eyes again as Angela, the one person other then Booth she didnt want to talk to walked in.

_"Sweetie, what's wrong?"_ Angela asked even though over the past few years she had seen her best friend like this. She wanted to hear it from her friend. Brennan shook her head, not trusting her voice to be strong and hold back the emotion that was building inside of her. Coming to work might had been a bad idea, but she could sit at home, with him drunk. Angela knew that there was more to it. But she didnt know how much Brennan would let out right now. Brennan gave a small sigh and whispered _"I miscarried again."_ As she spoke, she didnt look up. She felt like she had failed yet again. Angela gasped softly. _"Aw. Sweetie. I'm so sorry. Why are you here? You should be with Booth." _She said not knowing that Booth had been drinking again. Even though he didnt want to be like his father, he was slowly turning in to him.

The rest of the work day want by slower then Brennan would have like. But at five she was out the door and on her way to get Jaden and the twins. Rebecca had said she would get Parker from school so she could take him for the weekend. She only got a weekend a month with him and wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. Stopping at Booth's to get Parker's things Rebecca talked with her ex in the living Brennan was pulling in with three screaming kids, a head ache and heart ache. Parker was making his way down the steps with his bag when he saw something that he never wanted to see. Dropping his bag and hearing the door open he ran to his room. Rebecca and Booth pulled away before Brennan or the kids could see and acted like they were waiting for Parker.

_"I'll go see what's keeping him."_ Becca said walking up the stairs. Not to long after, they all heard shouting. _"I'm NEVER going with you again! You're going to ruin everything all over. I HATE YOU!" _They could hear Parker's voice as they sat in the living room. Becca made her way back down stairs and left without a word. Brennan turned to Seeley, confused on what she had missed. _"Whats going on Seeley?"_

* * *

i know its short, but im working on getting this to where I want the store to go. Yes, Im making Booth the bad guy. And I'm sorry for making her loss yet another child but the baby no longer fit in to the store and i've had that in mind since I started this. I dont remember want I had happen to Becca, but she's back....R/R


	6. her goodbye to a life she loved

Booth looked over to his wife, looking into her eyes. _"Nothing."_ He said plainly and walked away. Brennan shook her head and sighed before going to the stairs. Slamming and locking their bedroom door behind her. She didnt have the energy to deal with him, not tonight. She called Angela, who was sitting right around the corner waiting to follow Booth. Brennan knew that there was more to Booth just going out and drinking. And she needed to know if her heart was telling her the truth. She never followed her heart until she had said yes to go out to dinner with him.

Booth listend as the door slammed, he was leaving again. He had to go meet someone. Booth shook his head and walked from the house, the twins ranning after him. _"DADDY!" _They called as one, stopping on the prouch. _"Please stay Daddy. We miss you."_ Ariel said looking up to him with sad eyes. Shaking his head he looked to the ground. _"No, baby girl. I need to go."_He said getting it his SUV, never looking back to the two young girls who had tears in their eyes as they watched their father leave again. They waited until they couldnt see his car before going back into the house.

Angela saw Booth leaving and followed. She stayed behind him far enough away so he didnt know it was her, but close enough that she didnt lose him. Brennan had told Angela her plan earlier that day. She had faked a miscarriage and would be leaving Booth if need be. But first she wanted to know what he was doing. The first stop was at a bar. Angela sat in her car for over an hour before Booth walked out, glass of beer in hand. Getting back into his car, he made his way to Rebecca's. Angela followed, and nearly dead when she saw the kiss that best friend's husband greeted his ex with.

Angela didnt wast time, heading back to her friend, she was going to help her pack the kids things then take them for the night. Brennan had enrolled all of the kids, even Parker in to Woodbury, private school. She had done this a week ago, when she had come up with a way to leave Booth but she hadnt plained on being pregnant when she did this. After the kids were packed and the only thing that remained were toys that Hodgins was going to pick up when his way home, and some of her things. But for the most part she too was packed. She helped Angela get everything into the car then helped get the kids in. _"I want you all to behave and listen to Ange, and Hodgins. I'll see you all tomorrow when I pick you up from school. Good luck at your new school." _She said before closing the door and turning to Angela. _"Thank you Angela. You have your key card to get in to the school. I owe you and Hodgins for letting us move in."_ She said with tears filling her eyes. Angela's were as well. _"You deserve help with this. And you dont owe us anything. We want to help you."_ She spoke softly pulling her friend into a hug. _"I better get the kids home. Take it easy sweetie."_ She said getting in the car and leaving.

Brennan walked back inside and finished gathering everything she was going to take with her. A photo album from the frist year Booth and herself worked together up to the summer before their wedding, their wedding photo, wedding photo album she left for Booth. She took her books, laptop, and all the photos from when each of the kids were born. Her dresser was now empty of everything. She looked down at her ring figer on her left hand and fall back on the bed crying. Her life was falling apart. This is why she had never wanted to get married or have children. But here she was mother of three, soon to be four and married for over five years to the one man that had made her feel safe since her father had left her. That night Brennan cryed herself to sleep, and it wouldnt be the last time for a while.

The morning light shone into her eyes, the sound of a car rolled into the driveway. Brennan got up, not wanting to leave the bed were she use to sleep next to her lover, where they had made love for the first time and were all of their kids had been concived. Brennan dressed and want down to the living room as Booth walked in. She was twisting her ring around her finger as she walked up to him. Tears filled her eyes as she took his hand and tucked it deep inside his hand. He looked up to her shocked as she did this. She didnt stop the tears from falling.

_"I love you Seeley Booth. I guess I always have. But I can't do this any longer. Things just haven't been going our way. I can't love you when you do this."_ She said as she headed for the door. _"This is goodbye."_ She said tears falling freely as she walked to her car. Booth looked around, the house was clean. No toy cars or dolls lay on the floor. As what was going on slowly hit him he watched her pull away then ran up stairs, first to the twins room. Empty, everything gone. Jaden and Parkers room was the same. He want to his room and opened the closet, only finding his clothing and her wedding dress. Booth sank to his knees. He lost his family and he knew that there was no way to get her back. Not this time.

Brennan cryed all the way to Angela's. She knew something like this would happen. She wasn't someone who got to have the 'happily ever after'. Angela waited at the front door, hearing her friend pull in. Holding her arms open, brennan ran into them and broke down, she swore that she would never let someone in to her life again.

* * *

I know that Angela and Jack are not together, but I love them together. I know this is something that booth would never do. But its my story.

I know Im mean. But she faked the miscarriage to make it easier for Booth to let her leave, but what if he doesnt and looks for her and follows her to the kids school and sees her very much pregnant? Hahaha nees to review so I update.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been weeks since he saw Brennan. The day after she left he want to work to find out she had broken all ties with the FBI. Cullen was in a very bad mood after that. They had had the highest rate in solved cases. Now that was gone. Booth would go to the lab to look for her, but never saw her car there. Her space was always empty. When he went into the lab. Angela wouldn't talk to him, Hodgin's just worked and actted like he was there. Cam still spoke to him but every time he asked about his missing wife, Cam would just say that she on leave for a few weeks. But before he would leave, he would look in to her office. The light was always on, as was the computer. He knew she was there somewhere but they were hiding her.

Every day was the back for Booth. Work, look for his family, go home and sit alone waiting by the phone, hoping she would call. Rebecca had called two days after Brennan had left. It was what they did. Wait two days to see each other. But this was different. When she had called she was hoping for the same old Booth. But she found a very pissed, upset and lonely Booth. He had yelled at her for over 15 mintues. Blaming her for what happend. Telling her he never wanted to see her again before hanging up on her. That had been the last time she had called and he was okay with it.

Brennan on the other hand was having a harder time with leaving Booth then she thought. Between taking care of four kids, who all asked about their father everyone plus herself as her morning sickness grew worse. She knew she would get though it, but the first few days were hard. Angela started taking the kids to school for her as she got ready for work. That also meant she didnt need to worry about them being late if she ended up sitting on the bathroom floor, her face in the toliet as she throw up every no longer used her car, it stayed in Hodgin's garge and she would take one of his many cars, parking in a guest spot every day. Knowing he would be looking for what car she drove now. She would go in to Bone storage around the same time Booth would come to the help. That was her main fouce now. She no longer had to worry about getting a case solved and IDing hundreds of year old remains. She could now go back to her first love.

This want on for months. Brennan got over the morning sickness but started to show. She knew she wouldnt be able to hide it and the only person other than Angela who knew was Hodgins. She soon told Cam. All understood not to say anything about it to Booth, that he thought she had lost the baby five months before. Angela was with her at all her appoints and had been there when she found out the sex of the child growing in side of her womb. She had cryed, waiting Booth there, wanting him to know that he was yet again going to be a father. But he couldnt know. She needed to do this on her own with just a little help from her friends.

Booth had figered out where she was living. But he hadnt gone there yet. He was going to follow Angela first. That's how he found his children. He followed her from the lab one day around two. When he saw were she was, he wasnt at all suripsed Brennan had put them into that kind of school. He first saw Parker, he looked happy as did Jaden when he ran over and hugged his aunt. The twins, the didnt look as happy. He had his window down seeing them all talking. _"Why didn't mommy come get us? She said she was." _The younger Angela asked. Ariel looked over to her sister. _"Maybe her sick agains."_ She said looking up to Angela looking for an answer. Angela and Brennan knew Booth was following, thats why she hadnt come. _"Mommy's at home sleeping. come on she misses her babies." _She said getting them all in to the car.

* * *

I know its very short, but the next chapter Booth finds Brennan and the kids.


	8. Chapter 8

Booth had followed Angela to the school every day. He had tryed to get in, but he didnt have a pass. But one day, he got there around the same time he would every other day only to find Angela wasn't there. He saw his kids playing on the playground only a few feet. **Had Angela forgotten to get his kids?** he thought to himself. Just as he was about to walk in, he couldn't get though with his car, but his badge would at least let him walk in. Brennan, a very pregnant Brennan walked out of the school. Followed by the head master. _"We are doing everything we can Doctor Brennan. I swear he has not been inside of the school nor near your children. He is not listed on any of the forms there for I nor will any one else let him in."_ The tall, well built black man beside her spoke as they turned to watch the younger ones playing with life size chess pieces and Parker was fancing with one of his new friends.

Brennan loved this school as did the kids. It was great of them. When at the lab and they wanted to talk with out anyone knowing but their mother they would use the Traditional Chinese. Brennan liked having a way to talk to her kids around a group of people and they didn't know what she was saying or what they had said if it was something that would have bad her looked bad.

The twins were the first to see the man by the gate. Looking closely, they found it to be their father. Running over to their mother, smiling from ear to ear. _"DADDD"S HERE!" _They yelled happily. Jaden and Parker had heard and made their way over. _"Dad."_ Parker said looking over to him then running off, away from every one. It had been six months. No word, no call no anything. Yes, Parker knew why his step-mother left but he also knew that Booth knew where they were. Brennan was going to go after him, but the headmaster but a hand on her shoulder, knowing it would be hard for her to keep up with the 10 year old. _"I'll talk to him."_ He said in a way that reminded her of Doctor Goodman.

_"Go play." _Brennan said looking down at the kids. They nodded and ran off towards the game they had left behind. Brennan sighed placing one hand on her lower back and the other on her growing stomach. She waddled towards where booth stood, mouth a gape.** She's pregnant. She's sleeping with someone else already and we're still married.** He thought as she grew closer to him. He pushed past the gruad and walked to her. _"What the hell are you doing here?"_ She said angrily, stopping as he made his way to her now. _"I have a right to know where my kids and to see them." _He said looking down at her stomach then back up to you. _"I would say a congradulations are in order, but seeing that we're still married and you're screwing someone else and having their child."_ He said with out thinking about one word that come out of his mouth.

Brennan looked up to him, shocked at what he had said. _"Me? Cheat on you. That's great to hear. I'm glad I finally know this."_ She said trying to keep herself calm. _"So when you were sleeping with Rebecca, it was okay? As long as it's you sleeping with other people as our marriage falls apart. It's okay. Well you're wrong Seeley. I haven't slept with anyone but you in the passed six years."_ She said rubbing small circles on her stomach as the child in side of her kick her side as hard as possible. Booth looked at her. Mad. **How can she stand here and tell me that she hasn't slept with anyone when she is what? Six months along?** He thought again to himself.

_"If you really think I slept with someone else then I'm glad I left you when I did." _She said with sadness in her voice. _"Yes, I lied to you. But not in the way you think."_ She said turning to walk away. _"It's mine?"_ He stated more then asked. He wanted to see if he had gotten it right. Brennan gave a small nod. _"Yes. The child is yours."_ She stated, not looking back.

_"Boy or girl?"_ He asked moving closer to her as he talked to his wife. Brennan shook her head. _"I'm not telling you. You were never to find out. I had faked that miscarriage for a reason. You just couldnt let us go. You had Rebecca, you didn't need me or the kids."_ Brennan spoke as she started walking back to her kids. Brennan sighed knowing this was the beinnging of a very long and hard road that Booth wasn't going to let go. Now that he knew she was still pregnant, were the kids want to school and she was pretty sure he knew she lived with Angela that he was going to try and do everything in his power to try and get her back. But that wasnt going to happen.

She swore the day she left that Seeley Booth would never again worm his way into her life, turn her world upside down, talk her in to marriage and children, even though that happend already. She was done with it all. She was in love with him, but he fall out of love with her, or so she thought.

* * *

yes its ooc for both of them but I can do what i want with them. I own nothinng but Jaden, the twins and the unborn child.

I might go with twins, i dont know yet. give segs.

one little boy

one little girl

OR one of both ??? Name ideas would be nice too


	9. Chapter 9

Booth followed Brennan back to car as the children came running over. Parker had chosen this time to speak in a Traditional Chinese. _"I'm going to be late for my tutoring."_ He spoke up to his stepmother, knowing his father couldn't understand. But he didn't want to talk to him. He had saw him kissing his mother. He saw him ruining his life with the woman he claimed to love. And he was still upset that he would do that to her.

Brennan nodded. _"Get your sisters and brother. Angela is waiting at home to take you. I have to go shopping for the twins."_ She said in english. But she wasnt reffering to the two little girls who skipped over to car. _"Can we come Mommy?"_ they asked. _"Miss. Suzie cancaled riding today."_ Ariel said smiling. Angela nodded. _"She did. And we wont pick out things we like this time. We'll make sure its something that little boys like."_ They stated as one, forgetting their father was standing there.

Booth looked from his little girls to the woman next to him. _"Twins? Again?"_ He asked looking shocked as he looked down at her stomach. She didn't big enough to be carring twins. Brennan simply nodded. _"Yes, twin boys."_ She said picking up the closest twin which happend to be Angela had helped her into car and she giggled. _"Mommy, Auntie Ange said no lifting. You hurt yourself again."_ Ariel said smiling as she claimbed into car.

Booth looked confused. He didnt understand what was going on. He didnt know she had hurt herself. Yet again he hadnt been with her in the same room for over six months. _"Bones.."_ He started but was cut off. _"Dont call me Bones."_ She spoke in an icy ton. _"Fine, Temperance. Please come home. Come back home with me. Let me help you rise our kids." _Brennna stared at him. _"Home? We dont have a home any longer."_ She said as tears welled in the corners of her eyes no matter how hard she fought to stop them. _"Our home ended the day you started sleeping with your ex." _Booth frown, looking to the ground. She was right. He had ruined everything in that one stupid moment after her miscarage almost three years ago.

Nothing had happend between Booth and Rebecca. They only got together a few times a month for the night. He know that Brennan would figure out what he was doing and leave. But he never thought she would take all the kids and fake lossing the baby they tryed so hard for after having the twins.

_"I need to go. I'm not allowed to drive and they all have some where to be."_ She stated getting the last twin buckled. _"What do you mean you cant drive?"_ He asked, now worried for her and the babies safety along with the other children in the car. _"It's a long story and you dont need to know."_ She said opening the drivers side door. Booth stoped her from getting in. _"If you wont tell me now, then I'm not letting you get in this car to drive away with **OUR** children." _He said looking down to her. She was only a few inches shorter then he. Brennan sighed looking up and shaking her head. _"You dont need to worry about it. Alright. It's for me, my doctor and Angela to know." _She replied as she pushed his arm away. _"Now, I need to go or the kids will miss their appointmeants."_

Booth sighed, letting her go. She had started to use that icy, detached voice she had used when they had first meet many moons ago. But he never stopped caring for her. And he never will. He loves her more then he could ever love anyone and he throw it away. The one good thing to happen to him other than the birth of all his kids. He stood there watching as she started the car and drove off with the last piece of heart he had, taking his children with her. He was going to find her, he was going to do everything in his power to get her to come and make everything right. Even if it killed him in the end. He needed her more then he ever thought he would need anyone. And he had let it slip though his figures once again. But it wouldnt be as easy to fix this time.

Back at Hogdins Angela was sitting in the living room, waiting for her friend and god children to return. She had yelled at Hogdins for letting her go get the kids from school. He knew why she couldn't drive and we she didn't want her friend alone. He had said sorry and want off to work on one of his many cars. Tapping her foot on the hard wood floors she waited. The waiting seemed to take forever. She glanced at the clock. _What if something happend to her?_ Was the only thing running with the womans mind as the sound of a car pulling up pulled her from all the of horrible things she seemed to think of.

_"Sweetie!"_ Angela called running out the front door as Brennan slowly slide from the van. _"What have you been told? I was worried something happend."_ She spoke looking to the woman walking around the other side of the car to help get the kids out. _"Ange, I'm fine. Really." _She said in her normal tone, not giving any hint that she had seen or even talked with her husband who had left her broken once again. Angela sighed softly, wanting to believe that the fine her best friend had given as true. Sliding open the door and reaching to undo the seat belt of Angela's car seat Ange heard another car pulling up.

The gate was closed, he couldn't get in with out Hogdins or Angela giving the okay.

* * *

Okay I own no one but The twins, Jaden and the unborn twins.

I have decided that the child will twin boys. But I need names.

Please help me come up with some.

I dont like common names,

make them very uncommon.


	10. Chapter 10

Angela watched at the black SUV pulled up to the gate. **What the hell does he want? **She thought to herself as she set Bubbles on the ground. _"All over you get in side. Bren, go right up to bed. Hodgy is with Maddie."_She said looking to her friend as she walked towards the gate. After Madison Joy Hodgins was born, Angela told Jack he was the father. He let her move back in, letting Brennan and her kids move in as well. Brennan nodded when she saw why Angela wanted her inside. _"Parker, go call a the driver and have him take you and pick you up. Girls, we are going to shop from my laptop. Meet me in my room."_She said looking to her kids as they all walked to the door. Hodgins had come to the door when a guard had called saying that someone was at the gate.

Angela was half there when Booth walked to the gate. _"Let me in Angela." _He said to the woman who once was a close friend. Ange shook her head, her dark hair covering her face for a moment as Hodgins joined them with baby Maddie. **Why is he here? He's only going to hurt her and she'll end up back in the hospital.** He thought as he reached his daughters mother and the FBI agent he no longer called friend. _"Leave before I call the police."_Hodgins said as he neared the gate. _"I don't need you sending Tempe back to the hospital." _He said with a tone that Booth hadn't heard since the first year they worked together. Booth paled alittle. _"Please tell me what's wrong with her and our babies?" _He asked with a pleading voice. He wanted to know what was wrong with them. He wanted to help take care of her and be there for her.

Angela looked over to Hodgins. They both knew he had the right to know but it was something that should come from Brennan. "_Should we let him in?" _Angela asked as she looked back to Booth. Hodgins nodded. _"Let me go make sure Tempe is in bed and Parker called the driver. Then let him in." _He said walking away. Angela had wanted to try and make things right between the two. That's part of how she got back with Jack. She saw how much she loved him and how things could go wrong and she wanted to be with him as long she could. Angela nodded and watched Hodgins. She looked up to the window she knew was Brennan's room and saw her standing in the window. A hand on her stomach and the other on the window. Soon two little girls appeared next to her. Booth smiled looking up to her and waved. He wanted so bad to run to her and hug. Never let her go. Not to long after Jack was in the window moving her way from the window and into the bed. Angela then nodded to the guard to let Booth in.

The gate opend and Booth walked in. Angela waited for him and they walked to the house together. _"We thought you would have come sooner."_ She said looking over to the man next to her. _"I hoped that she had kissed you and that you didn't cheat. But when I followed you the night before Bren left. I could have killed you for breaking her heart."_ Angela said opening the door. Letting Booth in first. _"Don't mind the toys. the maid should be here soon to clean. Bren tryed to do the cleaning..." _She said trailing off. _"Here, sit. Jack will be down soon. He has to make sure Bren has everything she needs until you leave so we can take care of her. If I had known she was going to get the kids I would have been with her."_ Angela said as she sat down in a chair with Ariel's stuffed animals.

Just as she sat down, Ariel came running down stairs, followed by Angela and Jack. _"Ange..." _He didn't need to finish his sentence, she knew. _"I'm calling. Get the girls in their room now." _She said jumping up, reaching her the phone. Angela looked up to her godmother. _"Mommy. She just sat down and...." _She stoped looking to her father. _"Angie, come on. We needs to stay in the room until Mommy get's help."_ She said painced as she ran back up the stairs. A scream could be heard from Brennan's room. _"This can't be happening Ange. It's too early. And they said the next time, they wouldn't be able to stop it." _Jack said looking to Angela as she called for help.

Booth sat frozen. **Whats happening? Why is my wife screaming? What are they talking about?** He stood up and ran to the stairs. _"Jack, don't let him near her!" _Angela called hanging up the phone. _"Her doctors are the way. They said not to move her." _She called running to her friends room. Booth was by the door. It was closed and locked, but that room had a door that lead to the nursery Angela had set up for the twin boys that were on the way. She walked into her friend room to find her sitting on the edge of the bed holding on to her stomach. _"Ange."_ She said looking up with pain written on her face. _"Please let him in"_ Angela didn't know if it was really Bren talking or just the pain getting to her. _"Bren, he did this to you." _She said kneeling in front of her.

* * *

Okay so this isnt what I wanted to do or how i first thought of the story but I like this more than the first one.

I have one name Xavier. I need a middle name for him and a first and middle for the other twin. Please help with this and you will get your own booth/brennan (you pick) covered in chocolate.

I'm also at school updating this when i should be eatting in the band room. Lunch is over rated... heheh

update when i can. Hope you all had a great hoilday season and have a great new year.

3

Erin

=]]


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Bones but i own jaden and both sets of twins. Sadly. We all wish we did. =]] just a quick recap =]]**

_Booth sat frozen. **Whats happening? Why is my wife screaming? What are they talking about?** He stood up and ran to the stairs. "Jack, don't let him near her!" Angela called hanging up the phone. "Her doctors are the way. They said not to move her." She called running to her friends room. Booth was by the door. It was closed and locked, but that room had a door that lead to the nursery Angela had set up for the twin boys that were on the way. She walked into her friend room to find her sitting on the edge of the bed holding on to her stomach. "Ange." She said looking up with pain written on her face. "Please let him in" Angela didn't know if it was really Bren talking or just the pain getting to her. "Bren, he did this to you." She said kneeling in front of her._

* * *

Brennan wasn't thinking stright at the moment. But who would be. She was in pain. Something was wrong with her babies again. She had nearly gone into preterm labor months before from stress and it was happening again. The doctors had said that they wouldn't be able to stop it if it happend again. And now here she was, laying in her bed, holding her stomach as her friend kneeled in front of her and her cheating husband stood outside the door with no idea what was going on.

Hodgins was standing by the window waiting for the doctors to come. It was easier and faster for them to come to her. Booth pounded on the door. _"Please let me in."_ He spoke as lound as he could, hoping one of the two people in the room would let him in. Ariel and Angela stood in hall watching their father. _"Aunt Ange is mad at you. You really hurt Mommy." _Ariel spoke up as she stood with her sister. Angela looked from her twin to her father. _"There is another way in."_ Angela said walking to the door before Brennan's.

As she opened the door, Booth followed her in. The room was painted in a jungel theme, two cribs stood across from each other with matching jungel beding and the works. Booth smiled as he looked around. Above both cribs were wooden block letters. The twins initials. He looked around amazed. Everything that would be needed was there. Angela was standing by a sliding door. _"Daddy, this goes to Mommy's room." _The little girl said as Hodgins called _"They're here. Hold on Tempe."_ He ran from the room to go meet the doctors as they hurried up to the house.

Angela slide open the door. _"Aunt Ange, is my brothers gonna come now?" _She asked walking over to the two adults, as Brennan cried out in pain again. Booth stood in the door way, watching. His wife in pain. His babies causing that pain. **HE **caused her this pain. _"Tempe?"_ He spoke softly walking over to her, seeing her arms wrapped around her large belly. He slowly reached out to touch her.

_"Don't touch her Booth."_ Came Angela's voice as Hodgins came back with the doctors. _"Get the kids out. Ange, Jack..And you are?" _Doctor Whitehall asked as he made his way to the bed with Doctor Hall behind him. Booth looked to Brennan then to their friends. _"I'm the father."_ He said going against Angela's warning and touched his wife. Both doctors looked to each other, a little confused. _"We were told the father was out of the picture." _James Hall spoke moving Angela away from the bed to get to Brennan.

Hodgins had left to make sure the kids stayed away from their mother's room for now. Whitehall and Hall helped lay Brennan down and prep her, so they could check her. Brennan took Booth's hand, like she had with the birth of each of their children. Why should now be any different? It was their babies and they were still married and they had conviced them out of love. Just like their older sisters and older brother.

Booth looked down, shocked she grabbed his hand, but he held on tight. He wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

I know its short, but I have writers block and this is what I got.

Like it? hate it?


	12. What's going on?

**I do not own Bones but i own jaden and both sets of twins. Sadly. We all wish we did. =]] I know its been a while but here is the next chapter. I was pretty stuck on what I wanted to do. But I think I know now. Some of you may hate me. And I am sorry but everything will work out that the end of this story. I threw in some things from past eps. hope you enjoy**

* * *

Whitehall and James worked as fast they could. They needed to get the babies out before anything happend to her or them. Jack and hired them when Brennan moved in with the kids. He wanted a doctor always on duity for if anything happend. Angela and Jack stood next the bed, looking down at Brennan. They didn't want Booth there. They did not want him near the kids. But he was the father, Brennan the mother. They had no control over if he was there. Brennan controlled it.

Brennnan cried out in pain, squeezing her husbands hand as tightly as she could. She hated not knowing what was happening to her babies. She had done everything that she had been told. She watched everything she did. Yet, here she was, laying in her bed about to have her twins sons weeks before they were ready.

James stood over her, grabbing jack and moving him and Angela out of the way. One of the two cloests held medical things. One of them being a ultra sound. James had a pretty good idea of what was causing most the pain. But he needed to be use before he cut her open. There was no way Brennan would be delivering the babies natural. Angela moved to stand as close to her friend as possible. She hated seeing this happening. She didn't know what it was like to loose a child, or what it felt like to be loosing her children.

She didn't want to watch this. _What if the babies didn't make it? What would happen to Brennan? Would she blame herself? Of course she would. Would she withdraw emotional and withdraw from her kids? She would never leave her kids but would the guilt of loosing her sons be too much for her?_ These thoughts ran though not only Angela's mind but Jacks and Booths as well. Brennan had changed so much, had come so far. This would be the one thing that would be a set back.

She would blame herself for not saving the lives of her sons. She would feel too much guilt for being able to have a life with her other kids knowing she should have two little boys there as well. She would not be able to bring herself to explain to the others why they do not have little brothers. It would hurt too much. She was tired of hurt. She had been hurt when her parents left than her brother. When her father handcuffed her to a bench and left her again with Russ. She had been hurt when Sully left. When Booth faked his death and did not tell her. And again when Booth cheated.

She was tired of getting hurt. She wanted her walls back. Her hurt free life back. But that would mean no kids. She loved her kids. They are the only thing she would want in her old life. The life were she never let anyone in. Where she kept to herself and everyone said she was cold. Where she did not have to deal with emotion or knowing the one person who you trusted with your life and heart would only break it beyond repair when he told you he would never do that. When he promised to never leave.

She could never have that back. Her heart was now broken again and this time she would not let him fix it. If he really cared about her, their kids and her heart he would have never slept with his ex. He would have stayed faithful. Like she had. She had given up her beliefs on marriage and love. On having and raising kids. He changed her. For the good and for the worst. She would never trust another man with her heart. She would never let anyone that close. She would never trust anyone again. Angela and Jack. They were all she had other then her amazing kids. They were her life now.

Brennan was in and out of it from the pain as James did the ultar sound. He had been right and what he saw on the black and white screen made it true. _"We need to get these babies out now."_ He yelled as he pushed the manchine away from the bed reaching for the tray of shiny stainless steel. Booth looked up in horror as did Angela. Brennan had passed out again from the pain and was now bleeding. _"Whats happening?"_ They both asked in high pitched voices, watching in horror as James cut into Brennan's round, smooth stomach.


	13. One child or Two? or the love he needs

**I do not own Bones but i own jaden and both sets of twins. Sadly. We all wish we did. =]] I know its been a while but here is the next chapter. I was pretty stuck on what I wanted to do. But I think I know now. Some of you may hate me. And I am sorry but everything will work out that the end of this story. I threw in some things from past eps. hope you enjoy**

* * *

_Brennan was in and out of it from the pain as James did the ultar sound. He had been right and what he saw on the black and white screen made it true. "We need to get these babies out now." He yelled as he pushed the manchine away from the bed reaching for the tray of shiny stainless steel. Booth looked up in horror as did Angela. Brennan had passed out again from the pain and was now bleeding. "Whats happening?" They both asked in high pitched voices, watching in horror as James cut into Brennan's round, smooth stomach._

Booth and Angela looked on as the dark red blood covered the crisp white sheets that had been placed on the bed only hours before. Whitehall was standing to side holding a reciving blanket as James worked as fast he could. Whitehall had gone to Jack and told him to call in on a doctor for the NICU. The twins were early and in disstress. They would need the help. James and Whitehall could not take care of them on their own. Even if Hodgins helped, it would not be enough.

Jack did as he told. He called in for help. I whole team would be there within minutes along with everything they would need to care for the boys and for their mother. Booth watched as James slowly pulled the baby boy from his mother. He was pale with a blue tint and was not breathing or cryi8ng of yet. James did not have time to look him over. He just handed him off. Booth watched. Tears forming in his dark chocolate eyes. Angela watched as Whitehall left with the baby. _"I'll go with him. You stay here."_

She spoke, but Booth had not heard. He had another son. A son that did not look like he was living. And he was about to have another son. And on top of that his wife was not doing well. He might get two sons but lose her. Or get her and lose one OR even both sons. He would not be able to pick if he had too. He had a long time ago promised her that he would always pick the baby over her if it ever came to that.

It never had. And he thanked god almost every day for that. He loved her more than anything. He could not see his life without her. And for the past few months had to life live without her. Something he had not done years. He hated it. He hated he had hurt her and regreted it everyday. More so now than ever. He could have stop all this from happening. he could have not cheated and been with her through this pregnancy.

But no. He's needs came first. He had watched her miscarry time and time again. He had grown tired of it. Yes, it is a bad thing to say hell, even think. He thought it was hard on him. He wanted to escape that pain so he sleep with another woman. But he did not know the pain she was in. The pain she felt. She blamed herself. It was her body. Her job to protect the child growing within her and she could not.

She had let her husband down and failed at being a wife and mother. Or so she thought. He never held her close and told her it was okay. That it was not her fault. That just was not meant to be. That everything happened. It just needed time. No. he did not do that. Angela did. It was Angela who held her and comforted her when she was lost the unbaby. It was Angela who told her it was not her fault and that it would be okay. Angela told her everything would work out in the end.

Booth just look the other way. Turned to the drink and another woman's arms. Arms that he had been in before. Arms that he had once been his. A woman he fathered a child with. A woman he almost married. A woman who could make him happy when she could not.

Booth had not been noticed that the second baby had been taken out and away. He looked just lilke his older brother. Pale and blue. liveless. Angela was with them. Whitehall was with them. The new team from the NICU was there working with them. James was still with Brennan. Working on her bleeding. Trying to close her up and stop the blood from falling on to the bed.

Booth never left her side now. He sat there holding his hand. Three people he loved all fighting for live. He did not know if one or both sons where okay. He did not know what was happening to the woman he really loved. All he could see was her pale face. Her light pink lips against the white face. He wanted her to open her eyes so he could see her baby blue eyes. So he knew she was okay. He lowered his head and prayed. Prayed for the babies. Prayed for his wife. Prayed for his soul. Prayed she would forgive him. Prayed for everything and anything as he kissed her forehead whipsering "_I love you"_ before walking from the room to find their new born sons and heard the sound of Angela crying.


	14. The love they both need

This is going to be the last chapter for this part. I am going to start another.

Booth walked out into the hall. The sound of Angela crying filled the otherwise silent house. Booth moved slowly. More slowly then he normally would have. It was like time was standing still. Unmoving, like it was unable to go forward without her. Without her or their newborns. He could not tell them to save one but not the other two or the boys without their mother. He needed them. He wanted them.

Booth had made his way to Angela. He had not even realized he was moving until he was next to her. Her back was up against the wall, head down and hair in her face. This was far from normal for Angela. She was normal happy, peppy. But not today. Not in a while. Everything had changed so much since Temperance had left Booth for cheating. She did not know if anything could go back to how it was. Either her best friend would live and have two new sons. Or she would live with one new son and have to grief for the other but the one thing she did not want to come to pass was her friend grieving for two lost babies. That was what she felt and worried about for Temperance. For Booth that was a different story.

With Booth there was more at risk. He could lose Temperance and have two new sons or he could lose temperance and one son or he could lose all three. Angela had seen how he had been when temperance left. What would he be like if he really lost her? Lost her and the babies? Would he step up for his other kids? Would he drown in self-pity? Would he do both? Step up yet at night turn into someone who had nothing left? A person whose heart had been ripped out and thrown away.

Too many things could go wrong. Booth placed his hand on Angela's arm lightly. Not saying a word. Neither of them spoke. Neither of them looked each other in the eye. How could they? They both loved her. One had taken her in when she was hurting and the other turned from her when she needed him the most. If his heart was breaking now, it would have been nothing compared to what she felt when he cheated. Turned to another woman's arms when she had been hurting and needed him most. Nothing could change that now. Nothing could back what he did. Angela finally looked up. "You are lucky." She said choking on her tears. "If this had not happend. I would have thrown you out of here." She said pulling away from his touch.

"You broke her heart. She was hurting. More then you are now." She spoke, calming down as she starting saying things she kept from him. "Every miscarriage you ran from her. She needed you. Needed you to held her. To tell her it was not her fault. To take care of her. But no. You ran back to Rebecca. You left your wife when she was hurting because you could not take it." She spoke getting closer to him.

Booth looked to Angela. The loving face he was used to seeing was not there. It was replaced by a face with anagry and pain. Helplessness and loyalty. "Do you think it was easy for me?" He almost hissed. "I watched her lose the babies. I could not take it any more. I was tired of it all. I needed to get away. I know the way I got away was wrong but it's over and done with. And I never stopped loving her." He spoke to his wifes best friend.

When all of this was being said James was in the room with temperance, doing everything he could to help her until they got her to the hospital. whitehall was just down the hall with the twins and the NICU team. They had gotten the first baby stable and out of the house. He was now on his way to the hospital. "MOVE!" James yelled as he held temperance in his arms. He had to get her down to the waiting squad that held the first born baby. Booth and Angela jumped out of the way, seeing the pale lifeless body of the one person they both loved more then anything.

The two friends stood and watched on as Brennan was rushed from the house. Just as James and Brennan were out of view Whitehall rushed out of a room, holding the baby in his arms, followed by other doctors. Neither knew what was happening or who was alright. Angela turned to Booth, forgetting all that had just been said. "You drive." Were the only words she spoke before racing down the stairs after them.


End file.
